versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Ymir
Ymir is a minor character in the Attack on Titan series. Background Many decades ago, a nameless, homeless, Eldian girl lived in the streets of Marley as a beggar. Eventually, she was found by a man who gave her the name "Ymir," after the ancient Ymir Fritz and brought her into a cult dedicated to the worship of Ymir. She was worshiped by many Eldians in the cult. Ymir chose to abide by her new role in order to bring happiness to those around her, despite the fact that she knew that she did not descend from royalty. However, a time came when the cult was discovered by the Public Security Authorities, and the man who named her claimed she had deceived him in order to save himself. Ymir chose to abide by her given name, so she was arrested with the other cultists. After being paraded around Marley and stoned by angry citizens, the cultists were taken to the borderline of Paradis Island and forcibly turned into Pure Titans. Ymir spent about sixty years wandering outside Wall Maria as a Pure Titan. During this time, she retained little awareness or memory, but described it as having been an "endless nightmare." It was in 845 that Ymir encountered Warriors Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, and Marcel as they were making their way towards Wall Maria in order to infiltrate it. After attacking the group, she reached out towards Reiner to eat him; at the last moment, Marcel pushed Reiner out of harm's way and Ymir devoured him instead. Ymir then awakens in a barren field with strange formations of light in the sky before calling it "freedom". Soon after this event, Ymir regained her consciousness and human form. She then spent the next two years living within Wall Sheena, sneaking about and spying on their society, surviving as a skilled thief. It was during this time that she overheard a conversation between members of the Church of the Walls, and learned about "Krista Lenz," an illegitimate child who had been given a new name. Her interest in Krista led her to enlist in the military. Stats Attack Potency: Wall Level '(Capable of fighting on even footing with other 3D Maneuvering Gear users), 'Small Building Level with blades (Capable of harming unarmored Titans, which can survive impacts that destroy buildings.) | At least Small Building Level (Capable of putting up a fight against other Pure Titans.), possibly City Block Level with her jaws (Another Jaw Titan was able to bite through the War Hammer Titan's hardnened skin, which was so hard that an unarmored Attack Titan was wounded by it when trying to break it.) Speed: Subsonic 'movement speed with the 3D Maneuvering Gear (Officially stated to travel at 366 km/h) | 'Supersonic (Faster than the Attack Titan, who formed his Titan body before a cannonball hit him.) Durability: Wall Level (Capable of surviving the kinetic energy of using 3D Maneuvering Gear, which, accounting for her weight, would yield 325 kilojoules.) | Small Building Level (Can take hits from other Titans.) Hax: Regeneration, Size Manipulation. Intelligence: Average (Does not particularly excel in this category, but she is not unintelligent either.) Stamina: High (As a Titan, spent many years running around Paradis with little rest. Can maintain her Titan form for a long time.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Power of the Titans:' Due to having eaten the previous holder of the Jaw Titan, Ymir has the ability to transform into a Titan. She can access this power by inflicting a wound upon herself while holding a clear purpose in his mind. Overusing this transformation tires out the user. Ymir resides inside the Titan's neck, and if she is removed from it, the Titan will stop moving and eventually disappear. **'Jaw Titan:' The Jaw Titan is a small Titan, only 5 meters tall. However, it is notably faster and more agile than the rest of Titans. It is capable of human speech, though not to the same extent as the Beast and Cart Titans. She possesses strong jaws that can deal more damage than her physical strikes. **'Regeneration:' Like all Titans, the Jaw Titan can automatically heal all of her wounds. This extends to her human form as well. As long as her brain is able to issue any transformation-related commands, she can survive to have her brain blown off. Her regeneration causes the wound to emit hot steam. Equipment *'3D Maneuvering Gear:' A set of harnesses and wires that allows Ymir to propel herself through the air and attach herself to surfaces. **'Blades:' A set of 14 hard blades that she uses to kill Titans and humans alike. They can be detached and reattached to the hilt when the previous blades break or get dulled. Key Human | Jaw Titan Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *As a Titan, her nape acts as a vulnerable spot. If her nape is destroyed, she can be removed from the Titan's body. *Cannot use her Titan form repeatedly, as it tires her out. *If her brain is destroyed before she can issue his body any transformation-related commands, her regeneration will be nullified. Sources Attack on Titan Wiki Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Giants Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Attack on Titan Category:Sword Users Category:Soldiers Category:Wall Level Category:Small Building Level Category:City Block Level Category:Subsonic Category:Supersonic Category:Healing Users Category:Size Manipulators